


Hybrid

by flairs



Series: Hybrid [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hybrids, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairs/pseuds/flairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Scarlet McCall comes back to Beacon Hills after 'spending time with her father'? Scarlett has a secret that not many people know of, not even her brother. What happens when she joins forces with Derek Hale, makes new enemies, and some new allies? Will she break down under the pressure with having to deal with family, friends, her boyfriend, school work, and the stress of the new threat that has arisen in Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

I was at the hospital looking for my mom when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark room, which I soon figured out was a janitorial closet when the creep who grabbed me turned on the dim, overhead light.

"Alright. I know what you are, and I know I can't change you." He Inhaled deeply then exhaled rather aggrivatedly. "But I need your help."

"Okay." I just smirked at him. "Under two conditions."

"Sure. What are th-" He stopped suddenly as my knee came into harsh contact with his crotch and he dropped to the ground

I kneeled down beside him.

"One, you NEVER grab me like that again. Two, you don't tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, what I am." I stood back up and offered my hand to him. "Do we have a deal?"

He looked at me and pulled himself up, using my hand as a minor stability, looked me in the eyes and said, "We have a deal."


	2. 0.1

I was back to walking down the dimly lit halls of the hospital when I saw my mom and Lydia Martin's father talking to Sheriff Stilinski.

I picked up my pace nonchalantly and stood next to my mom quietly, respecting the conversation they were having.

"Go put an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead." The Sheriff told the deputy standing next to him on his right. "Any other descriptors?"

As if on que Stiles Stilinski, my twin brother's best friend, came from around the corner.

"She's 5 foot 3, has green eyes, pale skin, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde. " I widened my eyes in curiosity at the hazel-eyed boy and his knowledge of the missing young lady.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Stilinski whispered to his son as he pulled him forward slightly.

"Providing moral support."Stiles meekly said to his father.

I decided not to listen in on their conversation any further and just sat down on a chair that was behind me.

I was sitting on the uncomfortable hospital chair when I heard my name in someone's conversation.

"What?" Stiles asked his father?

"I said 'get your ass back home and take Scarlett back to her house."

I stood up and stood next to Stiles. "He has to take me home?"

"Yes. Your mother asked if Stiles could come and pick you up, because she has to work the late shift tonight. "

After that Stiles just put his hand on the small of my back and started walking with me towards the elevators.

\----

We were walking to Stiles' blue Jeep when I saw my brother Scott sitting in the passenger seat, once he saw me his eyes just widened in surprise.

He just kept looking at me like I was some kind of unicorn until I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

Scott lightly shook his head and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just got back," I glared at him. "Now shut up and let me in the back."

After a little stare off between me and my brother he jumped out and let me climb in.

I spaced out for a few minutes but came back when Stiles turn the Jeep on and yelled.

There was a girl who looked about 16-17 years old with brown hair. I recognized her but never actually met her.

I was cut back out of my thoughts when she climbed in next to me and asked Scott and Stiles who I was, so I decided to speak up

"I'm Scarlett, Scott's sister."

"Oh, I'm Allison, Scott's girlfriend. " she lightly smiled at me before turning away.

A few minutes after we pulled out of the hospital I saw Scott lean a bit over towards Stiles and say "I don't think we should bring my sister, I don't want to put her in any danger."

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, "I can take care of myself pretty well, dog breath, just let me go."

Scott sighed heavily, "Fine. But if you get hurt don't blame me."

\----

We were walking in the woods, which is where Lydia's scent apparently leads.

I was looking around, kicking a rock, when I got a text.

DEREK HALE:   
Him? -attachments-

I clicked the attachment icon and it finally loaded it was a picture of my best friend/boyfriend, Isaac Lahey.

I groaned lightly and was about to call Derek back when Scott whisper yelled "HIDE! GO!"

Stiles grabbed my hand pulled me towards a tree, which resulted in me dropping my phone and making it fall apart on the cold, hard ground..

We were standing behind the tree trying not to be heard or spotted by these four guys, all of which were dressed in dark colors.

I seen that Scott was talking to a guy that was probably in his mid to late forties.

Once they left and were far enough away, we came out from behind the tree and started walking towards Scott, well Allison was doing this jog/sprint thing.

"Stiles, can you help me look for my phone, when you pulled me towards the tree I dropped it."

"Uh, yeah sure, sorry 'bout that" He slightly laughed and pulled out his phone lighting up the area I dropped my phone and battery.

Within at least 30 seconds I found my battery and the backing but I couldn't find the phone. About a minute later Stiles came jogging towards me again but he slipped and fell onto me.

"I- uh, I found your phone." Stiles said as he was trying to hurry and get up before Scott saw anything, apparently.

I chuckled lightly, "Thanks." I said as I grabbed it from him and made my way back towards Allison and Scott.

I started putting my phone back together as Stiles and Allison were trying to figure out the trap's wiring, yeah I'm not exactly putting in much of an effort right now.

Once Scott got himself down, they all went inside the house to search for Lydia.

After a few minutes, I decided to call Derek back on that request.

It rang about three times until he answered.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think maybe you should talk to him, tell him everything that comes with that sort of power, and if says 'no', don't lay a finger on him. And if you still bite him and he doesn't want it, I will personally come and track your little wolf ass down and skin you myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes. And that's a lot of talk for such a small girl. Don't you think?" I could basically see him smirking while saying that, so I hung up.

I heard various laughs from behind me.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Stiles asked as he started leading us back to the Jeep.

I just rolled my eyes and followed behind Allison and Scott slowly while kicking a rock, secretly hoping it hits their entwined hands so they can stop making me want to barf although they are very cute together.

\--------

I woke up at 7:30 the next morning, which would be just enough time to get dressed and go get Isaac, seeing as I already took a shower when I got home last night.

After I got dressed I started my walk to the graveyard as Scott and Stiles pulled out, and stopped to ask if I needed a ride to school but I declined because I needed to go see if Isaac was alright.

When I got to the graveyard there were a few police cars and Isaac and his father were talking to Stilinski.

After a few minutes of waiting Isaac came running over and basically tackled me in a hug.

"Ohhhh, you're back. I missed having my arms around you so much!" Isaac quietly said, not so much of a whisper, but still quiet.

"You're so cheesy." I laughed into his chest.

I pulled back and was unwrapping my arms from my giant of a boyfriend when I felt a set of raised marks through his t-shirt, he slightly hissed in pain thinking I wouldn't hear.

I sighed lightly. "Isaac," he looked down, so i out my hand by the crease of his inner arm. "What happened?"

He exhaled loudly, "Nothing"

"Isaac, I know you're lying. Just tell me, please."

He just looked at me with those beautiful blue eye of his, "I let him bite me."

"Who? Derek?"

He looked away in disappointment, "Yes."

He was ashamed for telling me, I could feel it, but I let him know that it was okay by grabbing his hand and nuzzling into his side.

\----

I was walking to my second hour class, which was chemistry, a bit late from Ms. Morrell's office when I ran into my 8th grade crush Jackson Whittemore.

"Watch it." he said as he was covering his nose and black stuff was on his bottom lip.

He pushed past me and I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my class, wondering why I ever had a crush on him.

When I finally reached the classroom I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

I soon regretted not knocking when I realized it was dead silent.

"Ms. McCall. it's nice to have you back. Do you have a pass?" Harris asked

I nodded and walked up to his desk and handed him the baby blue slip from Ms. Morrell.

"Thank you. you can take a seat next to Erica in the corner."


	3. 02

It was the night before the full moon and I was at home watching a movie and doing my homework when I heard the doorbell ring and continuous knocking. I got up, ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Isaac? What are you doing here? It's freezing out. Come in."

He just looked at me in worry and walked in.

"Scar, I need you to go get dressed and take me to Derek's, please." He said with his teeth chattering a bit.

I just looked up at him. "Isaac, what happened?"

"I'll explain when we get there, let's go."

I just sighed, took his hand, and led him up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Alright. But first, you sit there, I'll go get you some clothes and I'll get changed."

He stiffly sat down on my bad and just looked like a lost puppy, didn't know what to do.

"Isaac. You can use my comforter to warm up you know? Not like you haven't been here before." I said just loud enough for him to here before going down the hall to Scott's room to see if I could find a pair of pants or some sweats big enough to fit Isaac.

When I finally found a pair of jeans big enough to fit him I went back into my room to find Isaac cocooned in my blankets on my bed.

I just laughed and went to my closet and took a sweater of Isaac's from one of the hangers in my closet.

I sat down next to him, the clothes in my lap. "Hey, pup, you can go into the bathroom across the hall and change. I'll be just a minute."

Once he got up and went into the bathroom I got up off the bed and went to my closet and picked out a pair of sweats and a sweater.

Once I put on my sweats I peeled off my tank top and I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I laughed lightly, "Perv"

I heard a light chuckle leave his mouth the a pair of arms snake around my waste.

"Be quiet, now let's go find Derek."

\--------

*Next Day*

I was sitting next to Isaac before lacrosse practice as he was tying up his cleats.

"Yea, so Derek and I might have to chain you up to-" I paused as I heard a chain rolling a row of lockers down, speaking of chaining people up.

I looked down the row and saw the chain finish rolling out of Stiles' locker, most likely for Scott.

"Part of me wants to ask, the other parts wants to walk away, knowing it will be much more disturbing than I could ever think of. So I-I'm just going to walk away."

"Wise choice, Coach." Stiles said as him and Scott bent down to pick up the chains.

I just laughed and shook my head at those two idiots.

\---

During practice Stiles got Scott to switch with Danny so Scott got to be goalie and while he was doing that he would repeatedly come out of the goal, tackle a guy, and sniff him.

It was Danny's turn and they ended up in a rather 'awkward' position. They talked for a bit and then coach blew the whistle and yelled something about doing suicide runs to Scott.

After Danny, Jackson was next but he complained to coach about his 'shoulder hurting' and went sat down on the other set of bleachers.

I looked down the line and saw Isaac breathing heavily, and once Finstock blew the whistle he started running rather aggressively towards Scott.

I tried calling out to Isaac to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen.

They landed on the ground facing each other, eyes glowing yellow.

I then saw Stiles' dad and two deputies making their way onto the field. Isaac then whispered something to Scott about not telling them something.

Coach told Isaac that the Sheriff wanted to talk to him, but I had to just stay put, of course.

\--Stiles POV-- {This will be a bit short.}

Scott was listening to my dad and Isaac's conversation.

"His dad's dead .. They think he might have been murdered." He said after a bit of silence.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"How good are holding cells at holding people?"

"People. good. Werewolves, probably not as good."

*2nd hour*

"They won't be able to keep him unless they have solid evidence, or a witness."

Scott was looking around.

"Wait," I turned around. "Danny, where's Jackson and Scarlett?"

"In the office, talking to your dad." Danny said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"What? Why?!"

Maybe because Scarlett was with Isaac last night and Jackson lives across the street from Isaac." Danny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I turned around and faced Scott.

"We got to get to the Principal's office."

\----------

\--Scarlett's POV-- {Don't hate me, I told you it was short}

*10 minutes earlier*

Stilinski was sat there looking at me in disbelief and disappointment.

"So, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was abusing him?"

I looked down, ashamed, with tears welling up in my eyes, "YES! I KNEW!" I said, trying to catch my breath. "I KNEW ALMOST THE WHOLE FRICKEN TIME WE WERE DATING!"

"But why didn't you tell anyone?"

I sniffed, trying to calm myself down. "He had me promise."

"Who? Who did you promise?"

"ISAAC!" I took a deep breath. "He didn't want me to tell anyone. But trust me, although his father hit him Isaac wouldn't kill his own father."

\------

I was walking away from the field after lacrosse practice to go home when I got a text.

Derek Hale:

Meet me at Isaac's in 15 minutes.

I didn't bother to reply so I just jumped in the car and went to Isaac's.

\-------

When I got to Isaac's there was police tape all over the outside of the house so I parked my mom's car down the street a ways and walked back over to where Derek's Camaro was parked and as I got closer I saw Scott sitting in the passenger seat next to Derek.

I walked to the driver side of the car and made Derek roll down the window.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked Derek as Scott was giving me his famous 'what-the-hell-you-doing' look.

"Well, we can't do much until Stiles gets out of detention."

"Which will probably be a while since Harris basically hates him and he has to stay back for the both of us." Scott said while still giving me 'the look'

"Yeah, why did you two go to Gerard's office in the first place anyway?"

"We needed to hear what Jackson said to Stiles' dad."

"You could've just asked me you know."

"Well, I think my way worked out pretty good."

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes at my brothers ignorance. "But, now the only person that can help us is in detention until who knows when because of your apparent 'good' plan, dumbass."

"Wait, are you calling me dumb?"

"Yes, dumb shit, can't you hear?"

While we sat there, on the side of the road, arguing like children, Derek watched with this expression like he was watching a chick fight going on right in front of him.

"At least I haven't been arrested twice and sent to a girls home!" Scott almost yelled.

That one hurt, so I had to give it back to him.

"At least I'm passing my classes, and at least I'm not giving the person I'm dating false hopes in saying that we're going to be together forever!"

"Really? Well, at least-"

"Both of you! Shut the hell up! Now," He had me move so he could open is door. "Let's go inside. Scarlett do you know how to get in? Without using the front door?"

"No I've just snuck into this house at least twice a week since the beginning of ninth grade." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah she would know how to sneak into at least half the buildings in this town." Scott said and I back handed him on the stomach.

\---------------

Derek, Scott, and I were all in Isaac's basement, standing around a box freezer .

I was examining the freezer when I saw some blood on the edge.

I touched the blood and I started seeing cloudy blobs, then my whole body went numb.

\--

When I opened my eyes I wasn't me. A dream? Maybe. A vision? Most likely.

The person was locked in the freezer, trying to claw their way out of the small enclosed space. Yelling to "Please let him out" and "He won't ever do it again". They were breathing heavily, crying even, until they finally stopped yelling, and fainted.

\--

That's when I woke.

\--

I was on the ground, my back to a support beam. My breathing uneven, same with my heart beat.

Scott and Derek were kneeling down on either side of me.

"What happened? Why did you do that?" Scott asked, worry lacing throughout his voice.

"I-I don't kn-know." I may have stuttered, but I was being honest.

Both of the wolf boys helped me up and we made our way back to the freezer.

"Scott," he looked up towards me at the sound of my voice. "Open it."

"Scarlett" Scott warned.

"Open it. Now."

"Scarlett, after what just happened, I don't think I should." Scott said, trying to be assertive with me.

"Scott, do what she says." Derek interjected.

"Why should I listen to either of you?" Scott argued back.

"Because she could probably kick your ass if she wanted to." Derek said, obviously putting a point across to my brother.

\----------------

I was currently following Derek in his Camaro, who was following Stiles in his Jeep.

We were on our way to the Sheriff's station before one of Argent's hunters kill Isaac or Isaac wolfs out and kills everyone in the building, which ever one is more likely to happen first.

Once Stiles and Derek stopped in front of the station, Derek got out of his car and got into the passenger side of Stiles' Jeep. So, I got out of my mom's car and walked over to the driver side of Stiles' truck.

"..The problem is getting pass the front desk." Stiles finished as I got there.

"I'll distract her." Derek said as he tried to get out the blue vehicle but Stiles grabbed his shoulder before he could fully open the door.

"Whoa, you're not going in there."

Derek looked at Stiles, then down to the hand that was gripping the shoulder of his leather jacket.

"I'm taking my hand off."

Derek exhale loudly out his nose, "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest!"

"An innocent person."

"And.. You? Yeah, right! Stiles said while giving a sarcastic laugh. "Alright, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek said in a 'this is fucking obvious, why did you even ask me this' kind of voice.

How? By punching her in the face?"

I laughed slightly and Derek gave Stiles and I a slight glare.

"By talking to her."

"Okay. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?"

Derek just sighed and looked at Stiles in annoyance.

"Dead silence. That should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

The Alpha rolled his eyes at the 17 year-old, "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Stiles just aped at Derek while I tried to hold back a laugh.

\----

It took a few moments before I interjected with "Hey the full moon isn't getting any slower and Isaac's urge to kill isn't getting any weaker!"

Derek walked inside the building while Stiles and I stood at the door.

"Hi." Derek said while smiling at the female night guard.

"Hi" She said back with a questioning voice.

"How come we never get one of those?" I whispered to Stiles before he drug me along and told me to go back to the cells to get Isaac.

\---

I was at the cells and I couldn't find Isaac, and one of the cell doors were busted off it's hinges.

I heard aggravated movement in the so I went out and saw Stiles getting pulled along with a guy with an arrow in his right thigh, so I went and pulled the fire alarm and pushed the guy away and drug Stiles into the cell room.

"Where is he?" Stiles asked while rubbing his neck.

"I don't-" As I started my sentence, Isaac ran in transformed and angry as hell.

He threw the hunter into a wall and broke his arm, making him drop the syringe with wolfsbane in it.

As he did that I pulled Stiles behind the desk, making sure he wasn't hurt.

After Isaac knocked the guy out, Derek came in and stomped on the syringe, resulting in Isaac turning around and adverting is attention.

He started walking towards Stiles and I, growing while at it, which scared me a bit, and Stiles a whole lot.

He came closer and closer until Derek roared at Isaac, making him submiss and curl up in a ball by the unconscious guy.

I pulled myself up and made my towards Isaac.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked, still scared slightly.

"I'm the Alpha"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Okay! That took forever to type up, so I hope you enjoy it c: The next chapter will be up sometime late next week


	4. 0.3

It was the next day, last hour, and Derek wanted me to find 'his new beta' and he got pretty pissed after I asked if that was innuendo for something.

Coach had Stiles and Erica Reyes, a girl who got teased and bullied a lot because she was epileptic and occasionally had seizures.

By the time she got at least five feet off the ground Stiles was already finished and Erica was hyperventilating.

"Erica, you okay?" Coach asked, "Is it vertigo?" He asked the other kids around him rather than Erica.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said to Coach and I just rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

"Coach maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison interjected.

"Epileptic? Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff? Erica, you're fine. Just push off the wall. There's a mat to catch you."

She kicked off the wall and landed on the ground with out getting hurt, but everyone else was still laughing at her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as she walked by me.

"Just don't. Please." Erica said as tears were welling up in her eyes and she started walking faster towards the girls locker rooms.

"Alright time to clean up!" Coach yelled as I reached the doors to the locker rooms.

I pulled out my phone.

 **To: Derek** **Hale**

_hey, I think I've got someone else_

\---

 I was watching Erica attempting to climb the rock wall when I saw the signs of a seizure washing over her.

"Erica! I yelled as I started running towards her, but Scott caught her just in time.

Allison, Stiles, and a few other kids came running out of the girls locker rooms.

"Put her on her side." Allison told my brother.

One of the kids ran to the front office to tell them what's going on as Scott and I ran Erica to the nurse's office.

 **Derek** **Hale:**

_what? and when?_

\---

I pulled into a parking spot right before the ambulance parked in front of the Emergency Room doors.

I ran up to the sidewalk leading towards the ER doors and called Derek.

It almost went to voice mail but he finally picked up.

_"Okay, who is it?"_

"Erica Reyes, she's in the hospital right now an-"

_"What the hell did you do?"_

I scoffed, "Why do you assume _I_ did something?"

 _"Just"_ he groaned, _"What section of the hospital?"_

"Floor 2, x-ray."

\---

I was sitting in one of the hospital chairs outside of the room that Erica was currently in when I heard my mom's voice from down the hall, so I pretended as if I was here with Erica.

My mom was about to walk into the room and she saw me and shut the door. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay back for lacrosse practice?"

"Don't you have a patient to get to?" I asked in return, referring to Erica.

"We'll talk when I'm finished." She said before walking back in.

I was sitting outside the room playing Bejeweled for about five minutes when I got a text.

 **Scott** **McCall-ing:**

_Hey, where are you? Coach is flipping out, the team is supposed to be going over stuff for the next few games._

**To: Scot McCall-ing::**

_Just tell him I got sick after gym and decided to go home, but I'll be there tomorrow for sure._ _Okay?_

After I sent my text to Scott, our mom came out of the room and was standing there expectantly. "Why are you here?"

"I came with Erica, I wanted to make sure she'd be okay."

I seen Derek come out of the elevators from down the hall so I grabbed my mom and walked over with her to the nurse's station.

"But why did you leave school early?"

"I didn't. The last bell rang when I left."

"Erica got here at 2:45, It's 2:55 right now."

"Alright, I left early. But I was in gym and coach already dismissed us to the locker rooms. And I got all my  homework."

"Okay, I believe you. Now, I have to go back to work, I'll see you later."

I just waved at her and looked down the hall and saw Derek wheeling Erica towards the morgue.

I walked in, shut the door behind me, and stood next to Erica.

" _'Side effects may include: anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis.'_ " As Derek read off the last one he made a shuddering noise.

"Who are you?" Erica asked, timidly.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." Derek said and he put down the pill bottle and walked over to the front of her as she looked over to me.

You get a warning right before you have a seizure."

"It's called an aura. It's like this metallic taste in my mouth." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"You don't have to lie, Erica. What does it really taste like?" He asked again and started rubbing her lower legs.

"And that's my cue." I said as I headed for the door.

"It tastes like blood" I heard as I went through the door.

\-----

It was the next day a few minutes after the lunch bell rang when I got a text from Derek.

 **Derek** **Hale:**

_Be ready to leave._

I sighed and walked to the cafeteria to see if Stiles got the keys to the ice rink from Boyd but when I got in there he was walking back to Scott so I went outside and got onto my motorcycle and put on my helmet.

I pulled up behind Derek as Erica came out followed by my brother and Stiles.

Derek pulled out and their eyes wandered over to me so I pulled up the face cover on my helmet and smirked at them and pulled out just a fast as Derek did.

\---

I was outside the rink waiting for Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison when I got an idea.

**To: Derek Hale::**

_Hey, I think I know someone else._

I was outside, freezing my ass off, for about five minutes when a familiar blue Jeep pulled in followed by a black Toyota around the same time Derek texted me

 **Derek** **Hale:**

_Who?_

**To: Derek Hale::**

_Vernon Boyd. 261 Turner Lane. His parents are gone until Sunday._

\----

 **Derek** **Hale:**

_Leave school and come meet Isaac and I at the rink. bring Erica._

**To: Derek** **Hale::**

_Stiles found out Boyd isn't at school and is going to get Scott. How bout me and Erica go stop Stiles at Boyd's house?_

_-_

The lunch bell rang about two or so minutes later and I ran out of the classroom to grab Erica.

"We have to go to Boyd's house to slow down Stiles somehow."

"Let's go"

\--

We parked my motorcycle in an alley near Boyd's house and waited for Stiles to pull up.

Once he did and got out of the Jeep and went over to his truck.

"What part should I take out? The brakes?" Erica asked me quietly.

"We want to slow him down, not murder him."

I heard a bit of rustling and hoped Erica didn't pull out his brakes, but instead she walked back up and showed me his starter, "Showtime"

We walked up the porch steps as Stiles turned around.

"Oh.. Wow." He said, obviously startled.

Erica and I laughed at the hazel eyed boy.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Erica asked.

:Uh, nothing. Just looking for um-"

"Boyd..?" I asked him, obviously knowing his answer.

"Yeah. Yes. Boyd." Stiles replied showing so many signs of nervousness.

"You know what you're doing right know that's kind of funny Stiles?" Erica asked while smirking at him.

Stiles shook his head in reply.

"You're only looking in my eyes." She said as she moved her head around a bit for emphasis

"That's funny?"

"Yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere but her eyes." I said and Stiles' eyes wandered over to me for a split second.

"But you want to, don't you?" Erica started getting closer to Stiles, "You want a nice, long, hard look."

"No, not really. No." Stiles said as he was trying to compose himself.

Erica backed away. "So it's just my eyes?"

"Yes. You have beautiful eyes."

"I have beautiful everything."

"And a newfound self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. I should get going." He sad as he tried stepping between us.

"You're not going anywhere." I said as I put my hand on his chest.

"Why not?" He asked, dumbfounded, as he was looking from my eyes to the hand on his chest.

"You're having car trouble." Erica said innocently and knocked Stiles out with his own starter.

Stiles hit the screen door and slid onto the wooden porch.

Erica and I looked up at each other.

"What should we do with him?"

\--

When Erica and I got to the ice rink, we saw Scott getting off his bike and going inside. I looked down the side of the building and saw the infamous black Camaro.

We parked my motorcycle and ran over to Derek's car where him and Isaac were sitting.

Derek rolled down Isaac's window.

"Ready to go inside?" Derek asked.

\--

We walked in and Scott was talking to Boyd.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do _a lot_ better than Derek and my sister." I heard as we walked onto the ice.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek and I both said as we faked being hurt.

"I mean, if you're going to review us-" Derek started.

"At least, take a consensus." I finished for him as I gestured towards Isaac and Erica who were on my left.

"Erica, how's life been for you as we met?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off of Scott.

"In one word," She pretended to think for a moment. "Transformative."

"Isaac?" I asked as I looked up at him while smirking at Erica's answer.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Isaac answered, sounding cocky as hell.

"Whoa, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott said.

"Then go home, Scott." I replied as Derek nodded Erica and Isaac on.

Scott then transformed and punched the ice, "I meant fair for them."

\--

The fight didn't go too well for Isaac and Erica, I tried to intervene but Derek stopped me.

"Don't you get it?! They're not doing this for you! They're just adding to their own power! They make you feel like they're giving you some kind of gift when all they've done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" He yelled as he slid them back towards Derek and I.

"Only about half of that is true." Derek said as he started walking towards Scott and transforming.

I was helping Erica up when I looked towards where my brother and Derek were and saw Derek claw Scott.

After I got Erica up Isaac came over to me and kissed me.

We both looked back over to Scott and Derek.

"Derek! Let's go!" I yelled and Derek took his foot off of my brother.

\---

Later that day, after begging Derek nonstop for about twenty minutes, I was sneaking Isaac up to my room, hoping Scott wouldn't come home.

Just as we got halfway down the hall I heard two voices, which belonged to Scott and Stiles. Isaac hid himself in the bathroom just as the got up the stairs, about to go into Scott's room.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as Stiles slipped by him into Scotts room.

"I live here, if you haven't noticed these past five years." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why were you with Derek earlier?"

"I don't have time for an interrogation right now. I have a test to study for, so maybe you should just-"

"Don't you mean a boyfriend to get back to?" Scott shot back in a really asshole-ish tone.

"It's none of your business, Scott. So why don't you just go back to being a good boy and leave me alone right now." After I said that Scott turned and went back to his room.

Isaac came out of the bathroom and we made our way bedroom.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Isaac asked after I shut and locked the door.

"What do you mean Ise?" I asked as I was looking through my vinyl records and he sat down.

"You and Scott. Fighting. It's my fault." As I heard that I stopped and went sat next to him.

He was looking down at his hands. "Look at me." Hesitantly, he looked up. "It's not you fault, okay? He's just overprotective. I'm his only sister, and he's concerned. And we're both really stressed because of this supernatural stuff. Okay? Don't blame yourself."

He sighed and lay down, obviously not believing me although I telling the truth.

I got back up and grabbed a movie and three records off it's rack an stood back in front of Isaac as I put them behind my back.

"Dude." I simply said.

He didn't respond so I ran my foot up from his ankle to his knee and he leaned up on his elbows.

"Scream, Rolling Stones, Nirvana, or Blink-182?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You know, I really want to listen to music and just dance with you, but Scott's here and I kind of want to watch a movie."

"Scream it is then."

  **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**This was so repetitive and short, so I'm sorry. The next chapter will most likely be better and longer.**

**I just wanted to get a bit more or Scarlett and Isaac's relationship into this story so that explain the last bit.**

**Please comment and vote and share.**

**I like feedback, good or bad. c:**

**And I will update like, every 11 days it seems like enough time to type and edit, so yeah :)**


	5. 0.4

Derek was training Isaac and Erica while Boyd and I were watching.

Derek threw Isaac down at least or six times until Erica tried pouncing on Derek from the broken down subway car, she failed though.

"Does anyone want to try _not_ being so predictable?" He asked sarcastically at the two betas in front of him.

I quietly ran up behind him, jumped on his back, and put my knife to his neck, "You're dead."

I jumped off his back and he turned to me. "You're experienced. And I meant any of these three." He stated as he turned around and tried walking away, but not before Erica leaped on him and started making out with him.

After about 5 agonizing seconds of them two sucking faces Derek pushed Erica off of him and wiped his lips, "That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" Erica sassily shot back

 "Because I've got someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done?" Isaac sheepishly asked as he started sitting up from his spot on the floor. "I've got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heel."

Derek gave him a fake sympathetic look, walked over to him, and gestured for Isaac to give him his arm.

"Derek." I warned, but after I said that I heard the bones in Isaac's arm break and I flinched because I felt the same pain as him.

"One hundred and one." Derek harshly whispered to Isaac

"You think I'm teaching you how to fight?! Huh?!  _Look at me!_ I'm teaching you how to survive!" He yelled as he harshly put down Isaac's arm.

I started walking over to Isaac, and kissed him, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Where the hell are you going?!" Derek yelled at me.

"I still have a fucking life Derek. Just because I'm helping you with this doesn't mean I want to go and get put back into that mental asylum, Eichen House! Okay? Now when you stop being such a crab-ass, tell me." I yelled back as I ran up the stairs to the outside to get to my counselling session with Ms. Morrell.

\-----

I came out of my session and saw Lydia sitting there by herself. I just brushed it off and walk out of the small waiting space and down the hall to my locker but I saw Scott and Stiles sitting at the bottom of the stairs talking and I overheard Stiles say "I know because I love you." 

I sat a few steps behind them and still heard what they were saying

"I love you more than- oh my God! You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate!" Stiles said, obviously sick of being Scott and Allison's owl.

"Come on! You're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes; message complete. Now tell me about your boss."

I started listening a bit more.

"He thinks Allison's family keeps some kind of record of all the things they've hunted, like a book."

"He means a bestiary."

"I think you mean bestiality."

"No. He means bestiary." I said as I sat down and Stiles let out a yell of surprise.

"It's an encyclopedia of mythical creatures."

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't seem to know about this stuff." Scott asked, obviously frustrated.

"'Cause you're dumb. I'm just kidding. I'll see you both later. I have to go."

"Where?"

"Finish the work for Coach that I didn't get to at practice yesterday!" I yelled as I was running down the hall.

\---

During the game I was sitting next to Stiles.

Our team was losing, not by much, but still losing. Eddie Obromowitz was knocking down so many of our players I'm sort of hoping Scott will do something, despite Gerard being here.

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager?! I wanna see a birth certificate!" Coach yelled as Obromowitz knocked down another.

"Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" He asked the both of us as he sat down on Stiles' right.

"Eddie Obromowitz, Coach. The call him the 'Obom-ination'"

\---

Danny got rammed pretty hard, well a lot of people did, but it's Danny.

I handed him an ice pack and sat next to him. "You okay?"

He was sitting there as coach was going to give him the eye exam thing to make sure he didn't hit his head too hard. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four." Danny said in a questioning tone.

"Say 'two'." 

"Two." He said as he was trying to adjust.

"Perfect. Get out there."

 Danny stood up and tried to hand me the ice pack but it hit the ground in front of my feet.

"Have a stick." As coach yelled that at Danny, he turned around and I threw the stick towards him and he surprisingly caught it.

\---

Erica and I followed Stiles into Gerard's office, and he looked up just as we reached the door way.

"Hello Stiles." Erica said as we started dragging him along with us.

I was pulling his arm and Erica was holding him by his ear.

We reached the pool for the swim team and we let go of Stiles. Erica went stood next to Derek and I stayed by Stiles so he wouldn't try anything.

"Stiles." Derek simply said.

"Derek" Stiles said in reply.

"What did you see last night at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked as he was playing with the basketball

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting."

Erica, Derek, and I all laughed at Stiles's reply.

Derek then extended his claws into the basketball he was holding, "Let's try that again."

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking. It was dark, kind of patterned. I think I even saw scales. Is that all? Can I go? Because there's someone I really need to talk to."

Derek gave him this look that basically said 'If you leave I'll rip your throat out'.

Stiles groaned, "Fine, eyes. Eyes are yellowish and slitted. It has a lot of teeth. Oh and it has a tail. Are we good?"

Erica and Derek were both looking at the railing up above us.

"What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." As he finished I pulled him forward and he looked back and the thing hissed at us. "Whoa."

It knocked Erica towards a wall and Derek told me to take Stiles and run.

"Derek, your neck." After Stiles pointed that out Derek lost balance and we caught him before he dropped into the pool.

 "Call Scott." Derek said but Stiles dropped his phone, at the same time he dropped Derek and I into the pool. "STILES YOU SON OF A -"

I was trying to keep Derek and I's heads above water until Stiles leaped in and helped.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice that thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?!" 

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek shot back, very sarcastically.

I noticed that my clothes were weighing me down a bit and was getting very tired from all this stuff. Like holding a guy that's basically twice my size in eight feet of water. 

I started letting go "What the hell are you doing?" Both the guys asked in sync.

"I'm taking off my sweatshirt because it's really heavy and starting to tire me."

"No. I can't hold him up by myself."

"Stiles just trust me, please."

"Fine just hurry."

After he said that I let go of Derek and took off my overhead sweater and kicked off my jeans which had my leggings underneath.

"Okay give him here." Stiles gave me the side of Derek he wasn't holding in the first place.

"I think that thing is gone." Stiles said after we got situated and he started swimming towards the edge.

"Stiles, I wouldn't do that if I were you." As if on cue that snakey thing came out and started making it's way toward's the edge, putting it's hand into the pool and backed away quickly as if it got burned by holy water.

We were floating around watching the rabid 'Green Goblin' very carefully until Stiles spoke up, "I don't think I can do this any longer." and then I felt more of Derek's weight on my arm.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about it." Derek yelled, obviously feeling his weight shift.

"Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah! And when the paralysis wears off who's going to fight that thing off? You or me?"

"That's why we've been holding you up the past two hours?!"

"Yup. You don't trust me, I don't trust you. But you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go."

"Where'd  _she_ go?" Stiles asked as I reached his phone.

I pressed in Scott's number, it rang a few times and he finally answered, "SCOTT! YOU NEED TO GET TO THE-"

 _"Sorry, I can't talk right now."_  Scott said before he hung up

 I started dialing Boyd's phone number but Stiles was having  hard time keeping Derek's head above water, so I dropped his phone and started swimming back towards them.

I grab Derek's right arm and put my hand on his waist.

"I can't do this much longer. I need something to hold onto." Stiles said as he slowly started swimming towards the dive boards but he started going under.I grabbed one of the handles with my free hand but a few seconds later I felt something tug away Derek and Stiles, then me.

\---

Scott, Stiles, and I were looking at the documents on the USB drive.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked referring to the bestiary.

"It's archaic latin, smartass." I said as I was ringing out my damp hair.

"How are we supposed to know what this thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said as he walked toward us with Erica next to him.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles said. It sounded like it was a question but came out as more of a statement.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott jumped in.

"Or who."

"Anything else you know about it?" Stiles asked, very sarcastically.

"Just stories, rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

Wow. Scott and Stiles are basically hosting an interrogation.

"A shape-shifter, yes. But it's not right. It's like a.." 

"An abomination."

 

**-.-.-.-.-.**

****hint hint** i like feedback, it's good for my mind and writing, dude**

**tell me what you do and do not like.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my other works! :)


	6. NOTE oops

um. hey   
I was thinking of deleting this and starting over in season 3. Scarlett will still be with Isaac in that one, but not for long. She'll still have the same back story stuff. Will technically be with Derek here[season 2] still. Scarlet will still be Scarlet, you will know what she is in that one. Um, yeah.  
I'm sorry if you were actually interested in this, but I'm not motivated to write this one much anymore. Sorry. That one will be up tonight maybe tomorrow morning if anything. It's called Phoenix. {If you wanna look for it}  
If you were wondering something about Scarlett/Isaac, I originally planned for them to break up, I didn't think as far as them getting back together until season 4 {which probably would have been book 4}. I also planned for Scarlett to be sort of together with Stiles at the end of 3a to when they discover the Nogitsune inside of Stiles. But some of this will be the same for the new one, some of it will not. Just, yeah. Any questions, comments, suggestions? leave 'em below :)


End file.
